


Had to Learn the Languages

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crushes, Humour, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Yamamoto comes to the realisation he probably has a crush, and immediately confesses it. Gokudera's not the type to appreciate someone beating around the bush, after all.





	Had to Learn the Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _(44) we give each other all we know_

* * *

  
  
Eventually, in a particular case, Yamamoto's one-armed hugs come to mean something he hadn't even meant them to mean: He finds it more difficult to let Gokudera go.   
  
"What the fuck do you mean, _difficult_?" Gokudera looks like he's too spooked to get annoyed. Yamamoto's going to consider this a good sign.   
  
"I don't mean I'll never stop, or anything weird. It's just ... I don't want to stop right now. Is that okay?" He squeezes Gokudera's arm encouragingly.   
  
"Of course not!" Gokudera shoves him so hard he stumbles off the sidewalk. The morning walk to Tsuna's house continues in silence, except when Yamamoto sighs, and once they pick up Tsuna and head for school, things settle down to normal.   
  
Until break time. Gokudera is sitting next to Yamamoto! After he'd come back from buying lunch at the school shop, he had ambled over to Yamamoto with nearly convincing nonchalance. He's only a metre away, too, in spite of what had happened that morning. Yamamoto's grin is making his face hurt.   
  
"Are you guys—" Tsuna begins, looking at them oddly; "Fine!" Gokudera barks (panicking) and Yamamoto says (beaming).   
  
"Right," says Tsuna, and busies himself with his food and looking in the opposite direction.   
  
"Can I hold on now?" Yamamoto asks Gokudera in a carrying whisper. He eyes Gokudera's store-bought lunch and reminds himself to make something for him for tomorrow.   
  
"Don't be a fucking freak!" Gokudera hisses, scooting away. "And _here_ , if you're hungry." He digs out a carton of milk from the bag his lunch is in and throws it at Yamamoto. He'd given Tsuna a drink earlier, and Yamamoto had thought he'd been forgotten or ignored. He stares at Gokudera and only catches the milk through sheer reflexes.   
  
Yamamoto knows the yawn-and-stretch move is not subtle, but if he smiles the right way his dates usually decide that it's cute. Gokudera's too far away to get an arm around his shoulders, but Yamamoto gets their feet touching.   
  
He rests his head against the fence and smiles at Gokudera - and after the briefest possible red-faced glance, all Gokudera does is ignore him, right down to the foot knocking lightly against his, chewing chunks out of his food as if it has done him personal violence.   
  
It's love.


End file.
